1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas laser of the type having an anode and a cathode and a capillary integrated in a housing tube, in which the housing tube is terminated by way of optical elements in the direction of the capillary, in which the capillary is connected with the housing tube in a mechanically-rigid fashion on the side on the anode, and in which a support is attached spaced to the side of the anode to fasten the capillary against the housing tube in the radial direction, the support including an aperture receiving the capillary therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gas laser of the type generally set forth above is known from the U.S. Letters Pat. 4,799,232. There, it is suggested to connect the individual parts of the laser by means of glass solder. U.S. Letters Pat. 3,988,698 discloses a method, whereby the individual parts of a gas laser are threaded/lined up on at least one rod and are sensored in their mutual positions until they are connected with one another, for example, by welding.
It was found in the case of lasers with relatively long capillaries in which the capillaries are supported in the radial direction against the wall of the housing by a additional support, that due to this rest, which is generally fashioned elastically, those forces can affect the capillary that are not completely symmetrical, and that the capillary is therefore maladjusted after the assembly thereof and a reduced laser power results.